


Princess & the Pauper

by Anya25510



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, enjonine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya25510/pseuds/Anya25510
Summary: Cosette and Eponine come from very different worlds, but when fate brings them together, they discover they have more in common then they thought.When Princess Cosette is captured, Marius brings Eponine in to take her place while he tries to find her. Eponine struggles to pretend to be royalty, and finds herself in even deeper trouble when she starts to fall for King Enjolras, who is supposed to marry Cosette. Can the two girls take a walk in each other's shoes and stop the corruption In the kingdom?Will be Marisette and Enjonine. Don't hate.Based on the Barbie Princess and the Pauper.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day in France when two families welcomed beautiful baby girls. The first child was a princess, born to the King and Queen. She was born with beautiful blond hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. They named her Cosette, happy to finally have an heir to the throne. 

The second child was born to the Thénardiers, a nasty couple who ran the town's inn. Their daughter Eponine was born into a life of crime, being taught how to steal and fight for food from a young age. 

Seventeen years passed and the two girls had grown into young women. Both were beautiful in different ways, but their upbringing and knowledge of the world were vastly different. Cosette grew up alone and rarely left the palace, learning science, math, and literature from a private tutor. Her only friend was her mentor, Marius Pontmercy. Her widowed mother worried for the future of their kingdom, as the mines were bare and resources were becoming more sparse. So Queen Fantine made the difficult decision to set her daughter up with the king of a nearby kingdom, and Cosette agreed, putting her duty over her own happiness. 

Eponine's family had lost their inn when she was a child, and they now lived in a tiny shack where she and her younger sister were forced to sew and do odd jobs for money. But what she lacked in formal education, she certainly made up for in street smarts. She dreamed of leaving her parents, to sing for crowds and have the life she always dreamed of. But she couldn't leave her siblings behind, so she stowed away whatever money she could so they could one day leave their awful parents and life of crime behind. 

With lives so different, it made sense that the princess and the gamine had never met. But fate had declared they one day, they would.


	2. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to be very cheesy.

Cosette could feel her feet aching in the heels she wore as she stood on the dressing platform, trying to stay still as her wedding dress was altered. Next to her was one of the palace servants, Joly. Cosette liked him enough, but his constant worry and strict schedule was quite overwhelming sometimes. He scribbled on his list, ranting anxiously. 

"Oh, we're late, late, late. We have twenty, maximum twenty-two minutes, for your royal fitting. And then it's move, move, move to oyour speech at the Historical Society. After that, we have to rush, and I mean rush, to the Horticultural Society Tea. And then there's your math lessons, your geography lessons, your science lessons....”

Cosette breathed through her nose and rubbed her temples to soothe the headache caused by her crown. She needed fresh air and a moment to herself if she was going to get through the day's plans. The princess shook her head, stepping off the platform and excusing herself. As the doors closed behind her, she kicked off her shoes and took off down the long corridor. 

_"All my life I've always wanted_  
_To have one day just for me_  
_Nothing to do and for once_  
_Nowhere I need to be_  
_With no lessons, lords, or lunches_  
_Or to-do list in the way_  
_No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay!_  
_That would be the day!"_  
She twirled around the empty corridor, before picking up her skirt and running out to her balcony that overlooked the kingdom.

On the other side of town, Eponine Thénardier sat at a broken table, accidentally pricking herself with a needle as she rushed to finish the dress. As soon as it was down, she could go find her brother. He was probably starving by now. The dress in front of her was almost done, the tiny stitches taunting her to mess up.

_"All my life I've always wanted_  
_To have one day for myself_  
_Not waking up with a pile of work_  
_On every shelf!_  
_With no hems in need of pressing_  
_And no sleeves in disarray_  
_No wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crochet!_  
_And no debt to pay!"_

The door slammed open behind her and she jumped. Mr Thénardier stood there, a familiar glare on his face. Eponine greeted him, surprised.   
"Papa!"  
He sneered at her  
"What do you think I'm running here? A cabaret?"  
"I would've said a debtor's prison" she muttered, and she heard her sister giggle behind her.   
"Keep laughing, you'll be working for me for another thirty-seven years" her father spat.   
"But I already paid off more than half!"   
"But there's an interest, isn't there? Your should have thought of that before you stole from us!" Thénardier slammed his hands on the table, but she stood her ground.  
"I did it to feed my siblings!" Eponine exclaimed.  
“Your mistake." He taunted.  
Thénardier left, laughing at her misfortune and Eponine huffed in frustration before moving to the window. She pulled it open, hoping that the cool breeze would help calm her down.  
"What would it be like to be....”

_“What would it be like to be....”_  
_“Free?”_  
_“Free?”_

Cosette plucked a pink rose from the flower box on the balcony, also enjoying the wind.  
_“Free to try crazy things!”_

Eponine patted her pockets, making sure that the loose change and food was still there.  
_“Free from endless I.O.Us!”_

_“Free to fly!”_  
_“Free to sing!”_

_“And marry whom I choose,”_  
Cosette gazed at Marius in the gardens. He caught her eye and waved, giving her the perfect view of his brown eyes. She smiled at him, about to wave back when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Queen Fantine appeared behind her, smiling sympathetically.  
"I'm so sorry, my darling. But as you know, it is vital you marry King Enjolras. It is the only way to take care of our people," Fantine took her hand, squeezing it lovingly.  
“I know, it’s my duty,” Cosette sighed, fighting the urge to look back at Marius.  
"Oh! And look! Another engagement gift!" Fantine pulled her daughter inside, leading her to the pile of presents.  
Cosette gazed at the large pile of gifts, twisting her fingers around a vibrant red ribbon. 

_“You would think that I'm so lucky_  
_That I have so many things;_  
_I'm realizing that every present_  
_Comes with strings”_

After what felt like forever, the dress was finished. She held it up, holding it against herself and imagining it replacing her old dress. She moved to the broken mirror on the wall, admiring her work.

_“Though I know I have so little_  
_My determination's strong;_  
_People will gather around the world_  
_To hear my song!”_

Azelma looked up from her sewing and rolled her eyes, used to her sister’s theatrics.  
_“Can I come along?”_

As soon as her mother left, Cosette closed her bedroom door and leaned against it, a long sigh escaping her lips.  
“ _Now I fear I'll never be...”_

Eponine grabbed the basket under the table and stashed the food from her pockets, covering it with an old piece of fabric. She smiled and clenched the basket tighter, looking out the window.  
_“Soon I will forever be...”_

_“Free!_  
_I close my eyes and_  
_Feel myself fly a_  
_Thousand miles away_  
_I could take flight_  
_But would it be right?_  
_My conscience tells me stay!”_

_“I’ll remain forever royal,”_ The princess put on her crown and curtsied in front of her mirror, forcing a smile on her face.

 _“I’ll repay my own debt!”_ Eponine hurried through town, travelling through alleys and hidden paths.

_“Duty means doing the things_  
_Your heart may well regret,”_

_“But I’ll never stop believing!”_

_“He can never stop my schemes!”_

_“There’s more to living than_  
_Gloves and gowns_  
_And threads and seams_  
_In my dreams,_  
_I’ll be free!”_


	3. How Can I Refuse?

“I got somethin’!” A young man popped out of a mine cart, a rock clasped in one hand.  
Another man took the rock, analysing it close.  
“I Grantaire, this isn’t gold.” He told his companion, throwing the rock across the mine. It cracked open, revealing a group of small crystals.  
“There is no more gold! It’s all rocks. Jeez Courfeyrac , you’re supposed to be the smart one.” Grantaire stumbled out of the cart just as they heard footsteps approaching.

An older, well dressed man appeared, sneering at the two men. The two of them pulled themselves up quickly.  
“Well?” The old man demanded.  
“This is all that’s left, Master Javert,” Courfeyrac hesitantly held out the small amount of gold.  
Javert snatched it out of his hand, pocketing it in his jacket. "Finally, after all this time. The gold is all mine." 

_"I’ve been bowing_  
_I’ve been scraping_  
_I’ve been lying like a rug_  
_And for ten long years I've had to pay my dues_  
_But today I am escaping_  
_For the last gold has been dug_  
_It was waiting there, so how could I refuse?_  
_I'm returning home a hero_  
_Who's discovered mighty wealth_  
_And what better husband could a princess choose?_  
_I’m the suitor who will suit her_  
_Bring the kingdom back to health_  
_And I'll wear the crown, for how could I refuse?"_

Javert laughed as he felt his plan coming together at last. With all the gold gone, the Queen will have no choice but to ask him to marry the princess. And once he was King, he would have control of the whole country. 

_"Raise every glass_  
_And rouse every cheer!_  
_Praise that the reign of Javert is here!_  
_Master in charge of all that I see_  
_All hail me_  
_And by marrying the princess I get all that I desire_  
_Like a moat_  
_An ermine coat_  
_And palace views_  
_Even though she treats me coldly_  
_It’s a sign of inner fire_  
_For inside she’s thinking_  
_How can I refuse?"_

“Right, except there's one little problem, boss.” Courfeyrac interrupted.

“That's Prince Boss to you!” Javert yelled.

“Right, the queen decided to marry off the princess to King Enjolras next week,”

“What?! Making a decision without me?! Who does she think she is?”

“Uh, the Queen?” Courfeyrac questioned.

“You simpering simpleton!” Javert screeched.

“Well, she is the Queen. She's got a crown and a scepter and sits in her big fancy chair...” Grantaire rambled, swaying with a bottle of beer in his hand.

“Silence!” Javert yelled, slapping the bottle out of his hand. The two boys jumped.

_"No! I won't let go!_  
_This peasant son won't turn and run because some reckless royal chose another beau_  
_Ah...it's...a temporary setback_  
_It's a momentary lapse_  
_But conviently my ego doesn't bruise_  
_And the moment that I get back I will show them who's the boss_  
_You can bet your bullion there'll be no "I do’s”_  
_Yes suppose the girl goes missing_  
_And the king says "au revoir"_  
_Then I find her_  
_Bring her back and make the news_  
_Then the queen will be so grateful_  
_That she'll pledge the heir to moi_  
_And I'll humbly tell her_  
_"How can I refuse?"_  
_When our ceremony's over_  
_I'll arise and take the throne_  
_And that nitwit Cosette can kiss my shoe_  
_For the kingdom and the castle will be mine and mine alone_  
_If the crown should fit then how can I refuse?"_

_"So get ready with the roses and stand by with the champagne_  
_When you've got a brilliant plan you never lose_  
_Yes before the chapter closes_  
_I'll be as big as Charlemagne_  
_It's a thankless job but how can I refuse_  
_How can I refuse?"_

His crazed laugh echoed through the mine as he clutched the last piece of gold in his hand. 


	4. The Arrival

It was early morning when a grand carriage pulled up to the castle. Two men sat inside, dressed in formal suits.  
“I am Combeferre, ambassador to the king. We were invited by the queen to discuss wedding arrangements.” The first man said to the guard.  
The guard bowed, moving to guide the carriage.

“Are you sure about this Enjolras?” Combeferre questioned his companion.  
“Yes, Ferre. I need to see what she’s really like.” The blond man beside him said, pulling his hat on as part of his pageboy disguise.

——

Cosette sat at her desk, reading through a book Marius had given her on rocks and gemstones. A knock at the door started her and she called for the person to enter.  
“Marius!” She greeted her friend excitedly. She turned in her seat and pointed to the page she was reading. “I just got to the chapter on different crystals,”  
“Nice job, your highness.” The boy smiled.  
“Your highness? It’s just me,” Cosette frowned.  
“The queen has sent me, the ambassador just arrived with a gift.” He told her. Her face fell, and she placed a bookmark in the book and sighed.  
“He’s here already?”

——

“On behalf of king, I present gift.” Enjolras bowed to the queen, presenting a wrapped box. Fantine opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace.  
“Oh, thank you! I’m sure princess will love it!”

“Have you decided on a wedding date, your majesty?” Combeferre asked politely.  
“Will a week from today suit you?” Fantine asked. Javert let out a surprised noise, causing everyone to turn to look at him.  
“What an excellent plan, your majesty.” He covered up, laughing awkwardly.  
“Great! I will um... send for King Enjolras right away!” Combeferre shared a look with Enjloras.  
“Wonderful! Oh, Cosette will be delighted!” The queen clasped her hands together in excitement, already preparing the wedding in her head.

——

“What do you think the king will be like?” She asked.  
“Suitable, I’m sure.” He smirked. Cosette elbowed him in the side playfully. But then her smile disappeared and she looked down.  
“I know I agreed to marry him, but sometimes I wish.. well,” she trailed off.  
“I’ve heard he is very passionate about politics.” Marius told her, hoping for a positive response.  
Cosette stayed silent. He sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
“Cosette you’re going to need your cape.”  
She looked up in confusion, meeting his smile.  
“Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised that I have been spelling Enjolras wrong this whole time. It should be fixed now. Please comment and I'm glad people are enjoying this. This chapter isn't the most entertaining, but next chapter the girls will meet!


	5. Girl Like You

“There’s nothing like fresh air to clear your mind.” Marius stepped out the carriage and took an exaggerated deep breath. Cosette laughed as he helped her step out.  
“If only it was that simple.” She said, securing the blue hooded cape over her hair. She looked around in wonder, shocked by what she saw.  
“This is amazing. I haven’t been out of the castle in ages. And nobody knows who I am!” She said gleefully. Her blue eyes turned to Marius and she gave him a smile.  
“So, where’s your house?”  
“Actually, I shared an apartment with a few friends. I couldn’t afford a house after my grandfather kicked me out.” Marius shrugged.  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” the princess cursed herself for being so inconsiderate.  
“It’s alright. Look, there’s the café I told you about. My friends and I spent so much time there, drinking and pretending to study.” His change of topic worked, putting the smile back on her face as she giggled.

Cosette looked around in wonder as they passed by different stalls. There was people selling food, clothing, flowers, and fabric at every corner.  
“That smells delicious.” She said as they passed a stall handing out hot drinks.  
“I’ll be right back.” Marius told her, walking back to the stall.  
Cosette continued taking in the sights while she waited. Her eyes fell on a man boarding up a window before slouching away with a single bag. Her heart clenched, seeing how badly her people were living.

_“Like a bird that flies in the morning light_   
_Or a butterfly in the spring_   
_When your spirit rides on the winds of hope_   
_You'll find your wings,”_

Cosette looked around for the source of the noise, her eyes landing on a girl dressed in rags who was singing nearby. A young, scrappy boy sat at her feet, holding out a tin for people to drop money into. The princess moved closer, listening to the girl’s beautiful voice.

_“For you're always free to begin again_   
_And you're always free to believe_   
_When you find the place_   
_That your heart belongs-“_

The girl stopped as she spotted an angry woman storm over. The woman glared, her eyes focused on the girl and boy. She yanked the tin from the boy’s hand, emptying the money into her own pockets. The girl whispered something to the little boy and he nodded before he ran off.

“Hey, I earned that!” The girl protested, reaching for her stolen money.   
“And you owe us! Any thing you get goes straight to me, or your father will find out about this,” the woman hissed. She threw the empty tin to the ground and walked away.  
When the coast was clear, Cosette approached the girl and placed a coin into the tin she was picking up. “What a beautiful song,” she told the girl, smiling kindly.  
“Thanks-“ the girl looked up to thank her but stopped when their eyes met. The two girls slowly rose their hands and removed their hoods at the same time.

As their hoods dropped, they found themselves staring at each other in amazement. They looked very similar, the main difference being their hair. Cosette had rich gold curls while Eponine had matted brown hair.  
"We could be sisters," Cosette breathed.   
"What's your name?" They asked at the same time.  
"I’m Cosette," The blond smiled.   
"Cosette? You have the same name as the princess."   
"Well.." a look of realisation crossed the girl’s face, and she dropped into a curtesy position.  
"I'm Eponine, your highness." She stood up and tilted her head in confusion. “What are you doing outside the palace?”

Cosette sighed, twisting her hands together.  
“I'm savoring my first and last  
Taste of freedom before getting  
Married next week, to a total stranger,”

“At least, you're not an  
Indentured servant.” Eponine laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

“Indentured servant?” The princess looked shocked.

 _“If I'd like to have my breakfast hot_  
 _Then papa will make me pay,_  
 _And I have to fetch the eggs myself_  
 _And the barn's a mile away._  
 _It's cold and wet_  
 _But still I get an omelette on my plate,_  
 _But in my head I'm back in bed_  
 _Snuggled up and sleeping late.”_ Eponine sang, hugging herself as she imagined being back in her bed.

“Really?” Cosette asked, feeling sympathy for her.

“Really. But it's all right. I mean, I'm used to it. And you?”

“Well...”

“Well?” Eponine smiled encouragingly.

_“If I want some eggs I ring the bell_   
_And the maid comes running in,_   
_And she serves them on a silver tray_   
_And she brings a cookie tin._   
_And while I eat, she rubs my feet_   
_And strolling minstrels play,_   
_But I'd rather be in my library_   
_Reading science books all day.”_

Cosette looked up sheepishly, feeling bad that she was complaining about her lavish lifestyle. Eponine rolled her eyes playfully, already feeling a connection with the young princess. 

_“I'm just like you_   
_You're just like me_   
_There's somewhere else we'd rather be_   
_Somewhere that's ours_   
_Somewhere that dreams come true_   
_Yes I am a girl like you._   
_You'd never think that it was so_   
_But now I've met you and I know,_   
_It's plain as day_   
_Sure as the sky is blue_   
_I am a girl like you!”_

She twirled around, stopping in front of the fascinated princess.

"So, you're a singer?" Cosette asked.

"No, I work at Thénardier's penitentiary, I mean dress shop." Eponine laughed.

"I love Thénardier's dresses!"

"I made the one you're wearing." Eponine replied proudly, gesturing to the pink lace gown.

"You did? It’s my favourite! It looks so complicated,"

"It isn't really," 

_“First I choose a fabric from the rack_  
 _And I pin the pattern down,_  
 _And I stitch it in the front and back_  
 _And it turns into a gown!”_  
Eponine explained the process, miming the actions for emphasis.

 _“I wear my gown_  
 _Without my crown_  
 _And dance around my room_  
 _And imagine life without the strife_  
 _Of an unfamiliar groom.”_  
Cosette told her, twirling her dress. She suddenly stopped, her face falling.

“But I'd never let my mother know. I  
wouldn't want to disappoint her.”

“I completely understand.” Eponine said. Cosette smiled, realising how similar she and this girl really were.

 _“I'm just like you (I think that's true)_  
 _You're just like me (Yes I can see)_  
 _We take responsibility_  
 _We carry through (We carry through)_  
 _Do what we need to go._  
 _Yes I am a girl like you._  
 _I'm just like you (I'm just like you)_  
 _You're just like me (You're just like me)_  
 _It's something anyone can see_  
 _A heart that beats (a heart that beats)_  
 _A voice that speaks the truth_  
 _Yes I am a girl like you.”_  
The girls sang together as they spun around, their voices blending perfectly.

Marius approached them clumsily, trying not to spill the contents of the two cups he held. “There you are-“ he stopped, the cups falling from his hands and landing on the ground with a loud noise.

“How remarkable, you two could be twins!” Marius exclaimed, looking between the two of them.  
“Eponine, this is Marius. Marius, this is my new friend Eponine.” Cosette explained excitedly.  
“Pleased to meet you, mademoiselle,” Marius nodded.  
They were interrupted once again by the little boy from earlier. “Ponine! Are you okay? She didn’t hurt you, did she?” He ran up to Eponine, wrapping his arms around her middle.   
“No Gav, I’m fine.” She ruffled his hair and looked back to her new friends. “This is my brother,”  
Realising that they had company, the boy held out his hand and smiled cheekily.  
“How do you do? My name’s Gavroche!”  
“Lovely to meet you,” Cosette giggled, shaking his hand.  
“It’s an honour,” Marius smiled, giving him a gentle handshake. He turned back to Cosette. “Your highness, I’m afraid it’s time to return home.”  
Cosette sighed, pulling her hood back on.

"It was lovely to meet you Eponine, and you too Gavroche. One day you should come sing for us at the castle," Cosette said.   
"I would be honoured princess," Eponine responded, dipping into a curtesy.  
Cosette looked out the carriage window and waved at her new friends.

“Did I just meet the princess?” Gavroche questioned his sister.   
“Yes, yes you did.” Eponine laughed.


	6. The Switch

Cosette sat in her room, brushing her hair. Her crown lay on the table in front of her, and she reviled in the feeling of not having it’s weight on her head. A sudden noise made her almost drop the brush, and she spun around to look at her door. The princess stayed silent for a moment. Just when she started to believe she had imagined it, there was another loud thump. 

Cosette hesitantly stood up and made her way across the room, peeking through a crack in the door. Seeing nothing, she slowly made her way downstairs. 

“Hello? Is someone there? Joly? Musichetta?” She called out the names of different staff. 

Just as she rounded a corner, an arm grabbed her from behind and her vision was covered. She let out a scream, but it was muffled by the bag over her body. 

—— 

Javert slipped off his horse in front of an old cabin. It was the perfect hiding place. There was nothing but woods for miles, so deep in the woods that people rarely came out there. 

He knocked on the door impatiently. It swung open quickly, and Grantaire stuck his head out, his eyes bloodshot from his alcohol. 

“We did it, boss!” He slurred with pride. 

“Does she know I’m behind this?” Javert asked. 

“Not a clue,” 

“Perfect. Keep her here until the wedding is cancelled. Now, I need to go organise the next stage of the plan.” Javert cackled, pulling himself back onto his horse. 

——

“Your majesty! The princess isn’t in her room,” Javert exclaimed as he burst into the thrown room. 

“What? Where has she gone?” Fantine stood up quickly, walking hurriedly towards him. 

“I found this is her room, your majesty. I think you should read it,” he handed her a folded letter. Fantine grasped it tight as sheglanced over the words. 

“It says she’s ran away so she won’t have to marry King Enjolras! Oh!” The queen cried. Javert let out his own fake sound of shock. 

“We can still find her, your majesty. She couldn’t have gone far,” Marius spoke up, instantly worried about Cosette. 

“This is outrageous. I insist, if the princess has not returned by tonight, the wedding is called off!” Combeferre exclaimed. Enjolras stood silently, his brow furrowed in thought. 

“This doesn’t make sense, she wouldn’t run away.” Marius turned his eyes to Javert who now held the letter again. 

“Where did you find this?” He asked. 

“On the princess’s desk,” Javert sneered. 

“Here, look for yourself.”

Marius took the letter and caught a light scent of lilac. 

“She never scents her paper with lilac, she only uses rose.” Marius mumbled to himself. “Perhaps I can help you look for her?” He offers to Javert. 

“Stick to your books, school boy. If you’ll excuse me, I am going to oversee the search party.” Javert bowed to the upset queen. Marius watched as he left, his suspicion only growing stronger. 

——

“Hi Marius!” Gavroche jumped up when he saw him approaching. 

“Hello Gavroche,” Marius smiled. 

“Where’s your princess?” The little boy asked, looking around to find her. Marius’s smile fell. 

“Actually that’s why I’m here. The princess is missing. I would like to speak to your sister, have you seen her?” 

“Sure, follow me!” Gavroche waved him over before he took off down the street. Marius struggled to keep up in his unpractical dress shoes. 

——

“I can’t believe it! I’m going to sing at the castle! I need to change! What am I talking about, I only have one dress.” Eponine ranted excitedly. 

“Ponine! Listen to him!” Gavroche told his sister. 

“Wait, that’s not why you’re here?” She turned to Marius with confusion. 

“Unfortunately, no. Princess Cosette is missing, and I need your help.”

“Me? What can I do?”

“I want you to pretend to be the princess, just for a while. I suspect that the queen’s advisor has done something to Cosette so that the wedding is called off.”

“That’s awful, but I can’t. I could be thrown in prison, or even worse!” She protested. 

“I know, as can I. But if you pretend to be the princess, I can trick Javert into revealing where he’s keeping her.” 

Eponine sighed. 

“She’s in real trouble, isn’t she?”

Marius nodded solemnly. 

“Alright. Count me in.” 

“Me too!” Gavroche jumped in. 

Marius shared a look with Eponine before chuckling. 

“I suppose you can help to, Gavroche. What do you have in mind?” 

“He’s the sneakiest kid I know. If anyone can find out information, it’s him.” Eponine spoke up, ruffling her brother’s hair. 

“Alright. We’ll employ you to work in the castle, and you can keep an ear out for anything suspicious.”

“Yes sir, you can count on me!” The boy saluted, a cheeky grin on his face. 


	7. To Be A Princess

Eponine peaked over the carriage windowsill as they approached the palace, Gavroche bouncing beside her. Their eyes widened at the sight, and Eponine decided that one room was probably bigger than her family’s whole shack. 

Once inside, Marius snuck Eponine up to Cosette’s room. After leaving Gavroche with Musichetta, he returned to the bedroom to find her staring at a portrait of the princess. 

“The resemblance is remarkable,” he said. “Yeah, except for the hair.” Eponine sighed, running her fingers over her dark locks. 

“I thought of that. Here,” He held out a large box, opening the lid to show her the contents. “Blond in a box,” 

Eponine hesitantly reached in and picked the wig up, moving over to a large mirror to put it on. She arranged it as best she could before turning back to Marius for a approval. 

“Wow. This just might work,” he smiled. 

“Um, Marius? You’re forgetting one tiny thing,” Eponine paused to blow a piece of stray blond hair off of her face. “I don’t know the first thing about being a princess.” 

“Leave that to me. It’s all here in the handbook of etiquette.” Marius flipped through the pages of a book, reading from it as he went.

“Now remember. No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering, or frittering allowed. Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud,” Marius told her. He closed the book and stood in front of her. 

_ “To be a princess _

_ Is to know which spoon to use _

_ To be a princess _

_ Is to own a thousand pairs of shoes _

_ To maintain a regal gait _

_ Leave the parsley on your plate _

_ And be charming but detached _

_ And yet amused _

_ To be a princess _

_ Is to never be confused,” _

Eponine followed as he demonstrated around the room, listening intently. 

_ “Do a plié and never fall _

_ Don't ever stray from protocol _

_ All through the day _

_ There's just one way _

_ You must behave,” _

_ “Do keep a grip and never crack! _

_ Stiff upper lip and arch the back! _

_ Bend from above _

_ And always wear your gloves _

_ And wave _

_ Shoulders back and _

_ Tummy in and _

_ Pinky out and _

_ Lift the chin and _

_ Slowly turn the head from _

_ Side to side” _ Marius acted out each action, turning his head slightly. 

_ “I see now,” _ Eponine sang, mimicking his actions. 

_ “Breathing gently _

_ Stepping lightly _

_ Smile brightly _

_ Nod politely _

_ Never show a thing you feel inside _

_ Glide!” _

He gently pushed her towards the closet. She emerged wearing a blue gown with pink and gold trim, waving theatrically. 

_ “To be a princess _

_ Is to always look your best _

_ To be a princess _

_ Is to never get to rest!” _

He picked up the gold crown on the dresser and placed it on her head. 

_ “Sit for a portrait, never squirm! _

_ Sleep on a mattress extra firm! _

_ Speak and be clever _

_ Never at a loss for words _

_ Curtsey to every count and lord _

_ Learn how to play the harpsichord! _

_ Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds,” _

_ “Thirds, thirds!” _ They sang together. 

_ “And, she has beautiful eyes _

_ Your spirits rise  _

_ When she walks in the room,” _

Marius had turned his gaze to the portrait of Cosette on the wall, walking towards it like he was in a trance. 

_ “I see.” _ Eponine smirked. 

_ “Doors close _

_ And the chemistry grows _

_ She’s like a rose _

_ That’s forever in bloom,” _

He cleared his throat and turned back to Eponine sheepishly.

_“Do a plié and don’t”_

_”Ever ever ever fall!” Eponine_ chimed in.

_ “Never show dismay,” _ Marius offered her his arm, which she took gracefully. 

_ “And be there when people call!”  _ She said proudly. 

_ “Be prepared whatever royal life will bring.” _

_ “Do keep a grip and don't,” _

_ “Ever, ever, ever crack!”  _ It seemed she was getting the hang of it. 

_ “Take a dainty sip,” _ Marius took her hand and pulled her into a simple dance step. 

_ “Never ever turn your back!”  _ Eponine twirled under his arm gracefully. 

_ “There's a time and place and  _ _ way for everything!” _ He released her hand and moved back to teach her the final lesson.

_ “To be a princess _

_ Is to never make your bed _

_ To be a princess _

_ Is to always use your head!” _

Just as he finished, Eponine lost her balance and fell to the floor, the wig and crown falling off her head. 

She smiled bashfully, accepting his hand to stand back up. 

——

“Well your majesty, as much as I hate to say it, the princess has yet to return. The wedding will now-“ Combeferre sighed before he was cut off by the door swinging open.

“Wait! May I present Princess Cosette!” Marius gestured to the door. Eponine walked in slowly with a fake smile, the wig and crown securely in place. 

“Darling? You’re back!” The queen rushed forwards and embraced her tightly. Eponine felt herself relax slightly, not being used to a mother’s loving embrace. 

“I’m sorry. I should not have run away,” she said sheepishly. 

“Promise to never do it again,” Fantine pleaded, holding her hands. 

“Well, a deal is a deal. Shall I send for King Enjolras? He can arrive tomorrow,” Combeferre told them. 

“Wonderful! And then only a few short days to the wedding!” The queen clapped excitedly. 

“The wedding. I can’t wait,” Eponine forced a smile on her face.

“Your majesty, if you’ll excuse me. I have some, uh, wedding preparations to organise.” Javert said, moving towards the door. Marius watched him leave, noticing a strange leaf that had fallen off of his shoe. He picked it up, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

“A fir tree leaf? What is he doing in the Southern Forest?” Marius was just about to follow him when the queen called out. 

“Marius! I want to hear all about how you found my daughter,” 

He glanced at Javert’s retreating figure then turned back to her. 

“Of course, your majesty.” 


	8. Escape

Cosette woke up in an unfamiliar room, lying on a small bed. She pulled herself up and tried to open the door. It wouldn’t budge. The princess sighed and lent her head on the wood.   
“Let me go!” She yelled through the door. 

“No can do, Princess!” A man replied. 

“Marius will come looking for me!” Cosette shouted at the door. There was a shuffling sound before a voice came from the other side of the door. 

“Marius? Marius Pontmercy?” A man asked, his voice different from the one who spoke before. 

“Yes. He will find me, and you’ll all be thrown in the dungeon!”

Cosette didn’t expect the door to open, or to come face to face with a young man. 

“How do you know him?” The man asked. Cosette crossed her arms, trying to look unafraid. 

“He’s my tutor.” She spat. 

The other man laughed from the table behind them, swinging around a bottle. 

“You hear that, Courf? Pontmercy works at the castle!” 

“How do you know Marius?” Cosette asked in confusion. 

“We went to school together. After we graduated, he got this huge job opportunity. Haven’t seen him since,” 

“Wait, are you Courf and R? Oh, Marius speaks so fondly of you. But why did you capture me?” 

Courfeyrac looked away nervously. “To be honest Princess, our boss offered us a lot of money. We only have to keep you here for a few days then you can leave unharmed.” 

“But why? Why do you need his money? Surely with your education you could find a good job,” 

“Have you been outside lately Princess? Ain’t no one got money to spare,” Grantaire chuckled. 

Cosette frowned, looking between the two men. 

“But I have to get back, please? Let me leave and you’ll be pardoned. I can help you, marrying the king will improve the whole kingdom’s finances. Please, if what Marius says is true, you are good people!”

“Okay. We won’t take you back, but if you happen to find the front door unlocked, well, we won’t stop you.” 

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” 

“Wait Princess, one more thing?” 

“Yes?”

“I need you to slap me.”

——

“How did she escape?” Javert cried. 

“She tricked us, sir. Knocked me out cold.” Courfeyrac shrugged nervously, pointing to the red mark on his cheek. 

“And I’m guessing that idiot was too drunk to do anything?” Javert pointed at Grantaire who was now passed out at the table. 

“Sorry, sir.” Courfeyrac bowed his head. 

“Well, wake him up! We have work to do! Mark my words...” 

——

Marius had finally found Javert’s horse outside of an old cottage. He quietly moved closer and peaked through the cracks in the boarded up window. Javert stood there, yelling at someone out of Marius’s sight.

“I will be king, one way or another!” Javert yelled. 

Marius jumped back when one of the boards he was touching fell, giving away his position. Javert ran out the door, coming face to face with him, holding an old baton. 

“How would you be king?” Just as Marius finished his question, he was suddenly encased in darkness. The last thing he remembered was the baton coming towards him.

——

Cosette guided the horse to the castle gates, spotting two guards on duty. 

“Who goes there?” One yelled. 

“I am Princess Cosette.”

“Then I’m the King,” the guard laughed. 

“But I am the princess!” Cosette protested. 

“Then why did I just see the princess having dinner with the queen?” The guard barked accusingly. 

“What princess? You are speaking to Princess Cosette, let me through!” She demanded. 

“Move along girl, before I lose my temper!” 

Cosette jumped, slowly turning her horse around to head back to the village. 

——

Cosette wrapped her arms around herself as she approached a shack, hoping to find help. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

The princess jumped and turned to see a man in rags, swaying slightly on his feet. 

“Excuse me?” She asked. 

“Enough, you’re coming with me.” Before she could protest, the man grabbed her arm and hauled her into the shack. As the door slammed open, the teenaged girl at the table nearly jumped out of her seat. Piles of fabric lay on the table in front of her. Cosette’s eyes widened as she eyed the sewing supplies, realising that this was one of the family’s they bought clothing from. 

“Not done yet? If you weren’t so lazy you’d be finished by now!” The man shrieked at the girl.

“How dare you speak to her that way!” Cosette was appalled. 

“How dare I? Just who do you think you are?” The man turned his fury to her. Cosette shrunk back a little but stood her ground. 

“Princess Cosette. And I’m warning you, if you treat your workers this way, the royal family will no longer buy from you!” 

“You’re gonna need to change more than your hair to look like the princess. Now get to work! You’re not leaving until every thing is done, Eponine!” He stomped out and shut the door behind him harshly. 

“Eponine?” Cosette said in confusion. She tried to open the door, but found herself locked in once again. 

“You’re not my sister,”

The princess turned towards the girl at the table, debating what her next move should be. 


	9. The Cat’s Meow

When her eyes opened, Eponine was greeted by the unfamiliar view of a tulle canopy above her. She laughed quietly as she sat up. “I thought I was dreaming,”

As she sat and marvelled at the room a knock at the door caught her attention. “Be a princess, be a princess,” she mumbled to herself, adjusting her blond wig. “Come in.” 

The door opened and a young maid entered, holding a silver tray. Eponine assumed this was Musichetta, the maid Marius talked about. 

“Good morning Your Highness. I have your breakfast,” 

“Really? In bed?” She gasped. 

“Like always,” Musichetta told her. 

“Oh, right,” Eponine looked down at the tray placed in her lap. There was more food on it than she would see in a day. 

“Do you want some?” 

“Oh, I shouldn’t my lady.” 

“But there’s enough for an army! Here, have some,” 

The maid reluctantly took the piece of bread being offered to her, laughing awkwardly. 

“Thank you, my lady. Shall I prepare your bath?” 

“Yes, Thank you.”

——

“You’re just going to tell her that you disguised yourself as a page?” Combeferre looked at Enjolras in shock. 

“I’m sure she’ll understand.” The king replied. 

“I went along with this plan for you, my friend. I just hope it won’t blow up in our faves.” Combeferre shook his head. 

——

As soon as she had a free moment, Eponine snuck out to the gardens. The fresh air helped her clear her mind, and she wanted to have a closer look at the flowers. She stopped near the stable, looking for her brother. When she couldn’t find him inside, she walked around the side and found him sitting under a tree, fiddling with a dirty horse shoe. 

“What you doing Gav?” She asked. 

“Cleanin’.” He replied. She frowned, noticing his lack of energy. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“I’m fine. Jus’ some dumb kids makin’ fun of me cus I lived on the streets.” He shrugged, looking away from his sister. 

“Oh Gav,” Eponine pulled him to his feet. 

_ “I can see it when you're feeling low _

_ You can't hide that from me _

_ You're no status quo kid, you know  _

_ So why keep trying to be? _

_ 'Cause you're more than that _

_ You're not some street rat _

_ I wish you could see the you I see...” _

She held his hands and spun him in a circle. 

_ “I say _

_ If your smart _

_ Celebrate it _

_ Make your mark _

_ Serenade it _

_ Noah's ark _

_ Shoulda had a boy like you _

_ And if _

_ What you are _

_ Is a strange you _

_ Doesn't mean _

_ You should change you _

_ Only means _

_ You should change your point of view!” _

Enjolras was just passing the patio door when he heard the beautiful voice. He ducked behind the wall to listen, not wanting the princess to catch him. 

_ “Brother of mine _

_ You look just fine _

_ To thine ownself be true _

_ Your pow wow's _

_ The cat's meow _

_ It's how I know you're you,” _

She jumped onto the edge of the fountain, splashing her brother with the water. He laughed as he bounced around her. 

_ “You don't need new clothes _

_ Or tiara _

_ Bid your woes _

_ Sayonara _

_ Trust what you know _

_ 'Cause you know the way to go _

_ When you _

_ Chase a trail _

_ You're enchanting _

_ Spirits sail _

_ When you're ranting _

_ When you wail _

_ You're a regular Romeo!” _

She jumped down and bent down to his level, catching his eye. She smiled proudly and held her hand to his cheek, wiping off a bit of dirt. 

_ “There is not _

_ One hair of you _

_ That I would rearrange _

_ I love you the way you are _

_ And that will never change _

_ That will never change.” _

“Yeah, who cares bout what they think. They just rich brats,” he decided, his boyish smile back in place. 

“That’s my boy.” Eponine laughed, hugging her brother. 


	10. If You Loved Me For Me

“I can’t do this, they’ll all know I’m a fake. Oh Marius, where are you? Why aren’t you here?” Eponine paced around the room, talking to herself.

A knock at the door startled her and she quickly regained her composure.

“Good morning your highness!” Javert walked in, smiling charmingly. 

“Ah, good morning,” she responded nervously. 

“The queen has sent me to fetch you. The king is waiting.” He offered her his arm. Eponine hesitantly took it and stumbled as he pulled her along. 

——

“I appreciate your understanding,” Enjolras bowed to the queen, his crown now on his head.

“You as well, King Enjolras. I apologise for the delay in wedding plans, but it’s all sorted now,” Fantine clapped gleefully.

Javert entered, drawing everyone’s eyes. 

“May I announce, Princess Cosette,” he bowed slightly to the door. 

Eponine walked in slowly, trying to look more confident than she felt. 

“Hello darling! Come, I want to introduce you to King Enjolras,” Fantine greeted her.

“I’m honoured to make your acquaintance,” the king bowed to her. Eponine looked at him in shock, realising that this was the page she had already met. She cleared her throat and dipped into a curtesy. 

“The honour is mine, King Enjolras,”

“Please, call me Enjolras,” 

“Call me Ep- I mean Cosette. Princess Cosette, that’s my name.” She laughed nervously. 

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I disguised myself as a page. I wanted a chance to meet the real you,” 

“Heh, the real me,” Eponine mumbled. 

Fantine stood from the throne and walked towards them. 

“King Enjolras, would you do us the honour of playing piano? I hear you love music,” 

“You do?” Eponine asked in excitement. 

“I will, if the princess agrees to sing.”

“No, I couldn’t,” 

He gently took her hand with a smile, leading her to the piano. 

“Something tells me you have a beautiful voice,”

Eponine hesitated as he sat down, starting a melody. 

_ “Once a lass met a lad _

_ "You're a gentle one" said she _

_ In my heart I'd be glad _

_ If you loved me for me _

_ You say your love is true _

_ And I hope that it will be,” _

_  
“I'd be sure, if I knew _

_That you loved me for me.”_ The king’s voice joined hers. 

_ “Could I be the one _

_ You're seeking? _

_ Will I be the one _

_ You choose? _

_ Can you tell my heart is speaking? _

_My eyes will give you clues...”_ Eponine felt her confidence growing as she sang, her eyes never leaving the king’s. 

_ “What you see may be deceiving  _

_Truth lies underneath the skin,”_ Enjolras sang as they walked through the gardens together, finally alone. 

_“Hope will blossom by believing,”_ Eponine had a real smile on her face, surprised that she was actually enjoying the king’s company. He wasn’t what she expected at all. 

_“The heart that lies within,”_ they sang together. 

_ “I'll be yours _

_ Together we shall _

_ Always be as one _

_If you love me for me,”_ Eponine could listen to his voice all day. Her heart fluttered when he plucked the single red rose from the pink rose garden and presented it to her. 

_“Who can say where we'll go?”_ She couldn’t stop herself from smiling. 

_ “I'll be yours _

_ Who can promise what will be? _

_Together we shall always be as one,”_ his steps slowed as he offered her his hand to climb the staircase. 

_ “But I'll stay by your side _

_If you love me for me,”_ Eponine rolled her eyes playfully before accepting it. 

_“If you love me for me.”_ Their voices blended together before they fell silent, looking at the sunset from the balcony. 

“I know that this isn’t ideal, but I truly hope that our arrangement can help your people. No one should have to worry about food or shelter or education,” Enjolras said, his face hard with determination. 

“The amount of suffering I’ve seen on the streets is heartbreaking. My- um, a little boy I met grew up on the streets, fending for himself. His sister helped him in any way that she could, but she never felt like it was enough.” Eponine didn’t even realise that she was spilling her heart out. He was just so easy to talk to. 

“I’m sure she made a world of difference to him,” he placed his hand on hers. 

“I’m glad you’re so connected to your people. It sounds like you really understand what they’re going through.” 

“Oh, you have no idea.” She chuckled nervously. Eponine cringed, remembering that she wasn’t playing herself. She looked up and met Enjolras’s kind smile. 

“You’re honest. I like that,” he said, taking her hand. “Until tomorrow, your highness,” with a kiss upon her hand, he walked away. 

Eponine sighed, leaning on the balcony with her head in her hands. 

“How’d it go with the king?” Gavroche appeared beside her, smiling. 

“He said I was honest. Oh Gav, the princess and Marius are still missing. And I think I’m falling in love with the king,” Eponine tried not to cry as her brother hugged her around her waist. 


	11. Exposed

Javert rode through the town on his horse, searching around for clues of the princess. He knew that she wouldn’t have gone far, and certainly not too far from the kingdom. He was getting frustrated when he finally saw a familiar horse outside a shack, towing a wagon behind it. He jumped off his horse and pounded on the door. 

Inside, Cosette jumped out of her seat, pricking her finger. She placed the unfinished dress on the table and slowly approached the door. It opened and she sighed in relief at a familiar face. 

“Javert! You found me!” She exclaimed in delight. 

“Quickly princess, you can tell me on the way back to the castle,” he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door. 

“Wait, I need to-“ she tried to protest, needing to speak to Azelma. 

“No time, we have to go now.” 

She could do little to fight as he tugged her out the door. Azlema appeared around the corner, watching the princess leave, not being able to shake the feeling that something was wrong with that man. 

——

Cosette glanced around, confused as to why they were at the mines. “What are we doing here?” 

“Just taking a side trip, your highness,”

Cosette gasped as she was hit by a realisation. 

“You were behind all of this!” 

“Very clever, finding a double to fool the queen. But not clever enough to fool me! Looks like I win, Princess!” 

He threw her to the ground as soon as they were in the mines. 

“I don’t understand, Javert. Why did you do this?”

“He wants to be king,” Grantaire slurred. 

Cosette glanced his way, just now realising their presence. Courfeyrac smiled sympathetically, avoiding her eyes. 

“And how would you become king?” She asked. 

“Still underestimating me? I was going to marry you, but now I have a new bride in mind. Your mother is quite easy on the eyes.” He yanked her back to her feet and pushed her into another room. 

Cosette steadied herself before her eyes landed on Marius, who was tied up near the wall. 

“Marius!” She cried. She immediately ran over and started to untie him. 

“How tragic it will be when they hear of the unfortunate collapse of the mines,” Javert smirked, laughing as his plan was coming to fruition. 

“They’ll never give up looking for the princess!” Marius retorted. He was now on his feet, holding an arm out in front of Cosette. 

“They will when I show this,” Javert held out a gold ring. Cosette gasped, recognising it as the ring her father gave her before he died. 

Satisfied, Javert left and slammed the door shut behind him, cackling madly. 

“We have to stop him!” Cosette said with a fiery determination. 

Suddenly, the mine began to shake, rubble and dirt falling from above them. 

“What’s happening?” Cosette cried out. 

Outside, Javert watched as Courfeyrac and Grantaire hacked at the wooden beams holding up the mine. The two men struggled with the task, their hearts clenching. 

—— 

“The wedding is tomorrow! Are you ready darling?” Fantine asked Eponine. 

“Well..” Eponine tried to smile. Enjolras noticed her nerves and took her hand, presenting a small box. 

“For my bride to be,” he said, opening the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. 

“Whoa,” Eponine couldn’t stop herself from gasping. She met the king’s eyes and smiled, unconsciously leaning closer. 

Everyone jumped when the doors slammed open, Javert marching in with a small group of guards. 

“Grab her! She’s an imposter!”

“Javert! What are you doing?” The queen cried. 

“Get your hands off me!” Eponine exclaimed, struggling as two guards grabbed her by the arms. 

“Release her!” Enjolras commanded. 

“She’s no princess! She a fake! A mere gamine!” 

“Are you saying that I don’t know my own daughter?” Fantine demanded. 

“I only just discovered the truth myself, your majesty. Have you wondered why we haven’t seen Marius lately? It’s because he’s been working with this imposter and plotting to take over the kingdom. They trapped the princess in the mines so this girl could take her place!” Javert told her. 

“And what proof do you have of these ridiculous claims?” Enjolras questioned. 

“I tried to rescue the princess but it was too late. The mine collapsed, I’m afraid this is all my men found,” he dropped the ring into the queen’s hand. 

Eponine felt her heart drop. Without warning, Javert yanked the wig off of her head, revealing her brown hair to everyone. The crown clattered to the floor. 

“Is this true?” Enjolras looked heartbroken, causing Eponine to struggle harder. She yanked herself free and rushed over to him. 

“I can explain,” she pleaded. 

“Throw her in the dungeon!” Javert yelled. “Wait, I’m not the princess. But I never hurt her, or anyone else!” The guards grabbed her by the arms once again, pulling her towards the doors. 

“I just wanted to save her, from him!” Eponine pulled one of her arms free and pointed at Javert. 

“The dungeon!” He commanded. 

Fantine sank into her throne, clutching Cosette’s ring. 

“My poor, poor daughter,” she sobbed. 

——

Eponine sat in an old cell, curled up on the wooden plank that served as a bed. 

_ “Do a plié and never fall _

_ Don't ever stray from protocol _

_ All through the day _

_ There's just one way _

_You must behave,”_ her voice cracked. 

_ “Do keep a grip and never crack _

_ Stiff upper lip... _

_Stiff upper lip...”_ she broke off, sobbing into her arms. 


	12. Freedom

Fantine stood in the large room, looking at Cosette’s royal portrait on the wall.

“Your majesty, just who I was looking for,” Javert approached her, smiling wickedly. 

“Oh Javert, what is it?” She sighed. 

“I’m here to offer my help,”

“You can’t bring my daughter back.”

“That’s true, but I can provide you with the answer to save the kingdom.” The royal advisor smirked at her. 

“A business venture of mine was very successful. I’m as wealthy as the king,” he proclaimed. 

_ “Well your good luck has departed _

_ And your people soon will starve _

_ Au revoir to your foie gras and cheese fondues! _

_ But because I'm so good hearted _

_ Half my fortune I will carve! _

_ I feel your pain so _

_ How could I refuse?” _

Fantine moved away, ignoring him as he followed her around the throne room. 

_ “But to give me some incentive _

_ There's just one thing I require _

_ And it’s something that you’d never even use _

_ And it's nothing that inventive _

_ Just the one thing I desire: _

_ This simple crown yes _

_ How could I refuse?” _

Javert stopped, putting his hand to the glass of the cabinet which contained the crown of the deceased king. 

_ “Oh don't let your spirits falter _

_ I've a ring box in my hand! _

_ And I've booked a band so grab your dancing shoes! _

_ And come with me to the altar _

_ Save the kingdom as you planned! _

_ Yes, marry me, for _

_ How could you refuse? _

_How can you refuse?”_   


He kneeled before her and presented a diamond ring. Fantine’s face fell into despair as she looked away, holding her hand out to him. Javert put the ring on her finger and laughed evilly. 

——

“Ep!” 

Eponine stirred at the noise, waking from her restless sleep. She opened her eyes and saw her brother kneeling by the barred window at the top of her cell. 

“Ponine, what happened? Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. 

“They found me out, Gav. They said the princess is dead,”

“What?” 

The sound of fast approaching footsteps startled the boy, and he barely had time to step back from the window before two men rounded the corner. 

“Hey kid, do you know where the king is?” One asked. 

“What’s is to you?” Gavroche asked warily. 

“We need his help to save the princess,” 

“What? The princess is dead!” Eponine cried, and only then did the men notice her. The dark haired one kneeled down to look through the bars. 

“Hey, you’re the double!” He laughed. 

“What do you mean you need to save the princess? Where is she?” She demanded. The other man knelt down as well.

“She’s trapped in the mines with her tutor, it’s caving in,”

“I know the mines! I used to hide out in there! I can help!” 

Eponine sighed. “Who are you and how do you know this?” 

“I’m Courfeyrac and this is Grantaire. We were paid by Javert to take the princess, but we never wanted her to get hurt. Please, we need help the save them,” the man pleaded. 

“Gavroche can help you, but he better come out in one piece.” She threatened. 

“But what ‘bout you?” Her brother asked. 

“I’ll find my own way out. Go, now!” 

Just as the three turned to leave, Eponine called out to the brother. “Wait! Gav!” The little boy turned back to her. 

“Be careful, the mine can be dangerous,” she warned. 

“Don’t worry, Ponine. Gavroche knows his way around,” he gave his sister a cheeky boyish smile before he turned and ran after the two men. 

——

Marius panted as he swung the pick axe at the wall of rocks. All it did was cause a small trickle of water to come out. A single rock flew across the room, landing at Cosette’s feet. She bent down and picked it up, noticing the sparkle coming from inside the crack. 

Marius sat on a nearby rock and sighed in exhaustion. “It’s hopeless. I’m sorry Cosette,”

The princess walked over and sat down beside him, looking nervous. 

“Do you know why I didn’t want to marry king Enjolras?” She asked. 

“You weren’t ready to be married,” Marius shrugged. 

“No, I was in love with my best friend. The man who’s taught me so much,” she gave him a soft smile, twisting the rock in her hands. 

“But I’m not a king, I can’t give you what he can,” He said in confusion. 

“I think you’re like this,” Cosette held the rock out to him. 

“A rock?” He questioned, wondering if he should feel insulted. Cosette giggled, shaking her head. 

“Unassuming on outside,” she clarified before opening it to reveal a beautiful purple crystal. “But treasure within,” 

Marius looked at her with a big smile before pulling her into a warm hug. 

“We’ll get out somehow, I promise.” He whispered, holding her tighter. 

——

“So, what’s the plan?” Grantaire asked, strangely sober. 

“Follow me, men!” Gavroche sped off around the mines. 

“Hey kid! What are you doing?” Courfeyrac questioned. Gavroche stuck his arm out from inside a hole in the wall, beckoning them over. 

“You wait here, you won’t fit. I’ll find them!” And with that he disappeared into the mines. 

——

Meanwhile at the castle, the wedding was about to begin. Fantine was getting ready to walk down the aisle, a solemn expression on her face. 

——

Cosette and Marius were searching the area for a way out. 

There was a loud crash above them followed by something falling through the ceiling. When the dust cleared, it revealed a young boy rising from the floor. 

“Good day, Princess, Marius,” he bowed with a cheeky smile. 

“Gavroche?” Cosette said. 

“How did you get in here? The mine collapsed.” Marius asked in confusion. 

“I know my way around these mines. Not all the entrances are blocked,” 

Marius stood under the hole in the ceiling, looking up. “So if we get up there, there’s a way out?” He asked. 

Gavroche nodded. 

“Well how are we going to do that?” Marius wondered. 

Cosette gasped and ran over to the wall that he was mining earlier. 

“I have an idea, come help me!” She began to pull rocks out of place, releasing the stream of water. The boys rushed over to help, and soon the mine was being flooded. 

The water was flowing faster and faster, so they stepped back and found an old barrel. Marius helped the two of them in before joining them, and the water slowly floated them up through the ceiling. 

——

Eponine hummed a song, watching the guard outside her cell start to doze off. She found a hairpin in her hair and bent it into a hook shape, attaching it to a few pieces of hay that she had tied together. Ever so slowly, she walked over to the bars and listened for the guard’s snores. Her voice continued soothing him as she carefully stuck the hook through the bars of the cell and hooked it through the ring of keys on his belt. 

As soon as the keys were in her hands, she dropped her tool onto the hay covered floor and unlocked her cell. Picking up her skirt, she ran down the hall and around the corner, right into another guard. 

“No! Let me go!” She pushed against his chest. 

“Thought you could escape, did you? I’ll lock her back up.” The other guard appeared behind her, panting. 

“I’m to take her to the castle,” the one holding her said. 

“What?”

“The queen’s orders,” he demanded. 

“Alright then.” The other guard shrugged as she was pulled away. 

As they left the dungeon, Eponine stomped on the guard’s foot, pulling away from him. He grunted in pain before pulling his helmet off, revealing the blue eyes and blond curls of the king. 

“I guess I deserved that,” he laughed. 

“Enjolras! I need to explain,” Eponine pleaded. 

“I don’t believe that you’re who Javert says you are,” he assured her, taking her hand. Eponine smiled, taking a look at the suit of armour he wore. 

“You really like your disguises, don’t you?” She laughed. Enjolras shook his head, smiling at her. 

“Come on, we need to hurry.” He took her hand and together they ran towards the castle gardens. 


	13. Speak Now

The wedding had begun, and Fantine now stood beside Javert, frowning. 

“Why won’t you smile? You’re about to become my queen?” He sneered at her. 

“Only to save my people,” she spat, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

The priest in front of them cleared his throat as the ceremony continued. 

“Do you, Javert, take this woman as your bride?” 

“Yes, how can I refuse?” He smirked. 

“And you you, my queen, take this man as your husband?” 

“I.... I.... I... I d-”

“Wait! Wait!” Cosette ran up the aisle, holding up her dirtied skirt. Marius, Gavroche, Courfeyrac and Grantaire stood back, watching carefully. 

“Stop the wedding mother!” 

“Cosette?” Fantine gasped. 

“But, she’s dead your highness,” Javert stuttered. 

“No Javert!” Cosette replied, revealing a birth mark on her shoulder. 

“It is you! My darling!” The queen rushed over and hugged her tightly. 

Eponine and Enjolras ran over soon after, both shocked to see Cosette. 

“It’s the princess, she’s alive!” Eponine exclaimed. 

“But where were you? I thought...” the queen took her daughter’s hand, looking at her in confusion. 

“What he wanted you to think,” Cosette spat, pointing to Javert. 

He looked around and immediately started running. 

“Guards!” Fantine called. 

Marius and Enjolras immediately ran after him, Gavroche going to follow before Eponine pulled him back. 

“Stay with Cosette,” she told him, pushing him towards the princess and running after the boys. 

Javert had run through the gardens into the pathway that lead to the road. The two men followed behind him. Courfeyrac and Grantaire jumped out from behind a tree in front of him, and he was suddenly surrounded. The men were all slowly closing in when Javert shoved Grantaire, who stumbled to the ground. He took off again, past the group of men.

Just as he was about to escape, a horse jumped out in front of him, startling him into falling backwards. Eponine sat on the horse, smiling proudly. 

“Sorry, were you going somewhere?” She mocked. 

Marius and Courfeyrac each grabbed an arm and pulled Javert to his feet. As they pulled him back towards the castle, Enjolras smirked at Eponine. 

“Impressive,” he told her. 

“I’m full of surprises,” she laughed, dismounting the horse. She held its reigns in her hand so they could walk back together.

——

Cosette stood with her mother a while later, the wedding guests long gone and Javert captured. 

“Javert tricked me, I’m sorry darling. When I think of what might have happened...” Fantine cried. 

“But it didn’t, thanks to Eponine and Marius,” Cosette’s face lit up at his name. She took a deep breath. “Mother it’s Marius is who I want to marry.”

“I want your happiness, but you know our people have to come first,” The queen felt her heart break for her daughter. 

“I can do that! I found something interesting in the mines...”

—— 

Eponine stood outside the castle, Gavroche and Azelma a few feet away reuniting with each other. She turned back to the king who was smiling sadly at her.

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay? I can help you,” he asked. 

“Enjolras, all my life I’ve dreamed of being free. I need to do things for myself. Now that my parents are in prison, I have to take care of my siblings. I need to do that on my own, without your charity.” She pleaded for him to understand. 

“Then I hope you’ll take this with you.” Enjolras held out the ring. 

“I couldn’t,” she stuttered, looking at her feet. He put a hand under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. 

“It was meant for you,” he smiled, placing it on her finger. Eponine looked down at the ring before smiling back at him. 

“No promises?” She asked. He smiled brightly, stroking her cheek. 

“I’ll take my chances.” 


	14. Written In Your Heart

Cosette’s discovery in the mines turned out to be the answer to the kingdom’s financial problems. Businesses reopened, housing was rented out, and education was more widely accessible. Cosette spent more time out of the castle, speaking to her people and hearing their concerns. She was well on her way to being an amazing queen.

Eponine had rented a small house for her, Gavroche and Azelma using the money she earned from singing. She started out performing for small crowds in cafes and parks, but a few months later she was singing on stage to hundreds of people. She had the money to pay for her siblings to attend school, and live comfortably without the worry of their parents. The Thenardiers were arrested for their ties to various crimes, ensuring that they were not allowed near their children. 

Eponine returned home late after a performance one evening to find her siblings asleep on the couch. Gavroche had his head on Azelma’s shoulder, his mouth wide open as he snored. Azelma looked relaxed, far more peaceful than she had ever been while living with their parents. Eponine’s heart swelled as she tucked a blanket around them. She sighed, realising that there was something missing. Or maybe someone. 

——

The following day, Eponine returned to the castle to find Enjolras. He was very happy to see her, especially when he noticed that she still wore the ring. He pulled her into a loving embrace, and it was then that she felt complete. 

——

The kingdom was a buzz with excitement as people rushed around to prepare for the double wedding. Cosette and Eponine stood in their dresses, waiting anxiously to see their fiancées. The princess’s dress was full and classic, with puffed sleeves and pearls decorating the satin fabric. The long veil and gold crown sat on her curled updo.

Eponine wore a simple white lace dress with a red sash that matched her flowers. Her hair was curled and adorned with a lace veil. 

“I’m so excited, Ponine,” Cosette gushed, bouncing despite the fact that she was in heels.

“Me too. Thanks for letting us crash your wedding,” she laughed. Cosette smiled and took her friend’s hands in her gloved ones. 

“Of course. What better way to celebrate the best day of my life than by sharing it with my best friend?” 

Eponine pulled her into a hug, sniffing quietly. 

“Ponine, are you crying?” The princess smiled. 

“Shut up. Now, let’s go see our grooms,” she laughed. 

——

Enjolras and Marius stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for the girls. Grantaire and Courfeyrac stood beside them, glad to have rekindled their friendship with Marius. 

“Are you nervous?” Marius whispered. 

“No, not anymore,” Enjolras replied. 

“Why’s that?” 

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life than I am about Eponine.”

“I feel the same way about Cosette. I just never believed that this would happen. Sorry I stole your bride,” he laughed. 

Enjolras chuckled. 

“That’s alright. Thanks for helping me find the right one.” 

The two men shared a smile, realising that the ceremony was about to begin. Gavroche came out first, holding the rings. He shifted, grimacing at the suit he had to wear. Azelma followed, wearing a red dress for Eponine and carrying a pink bouquet for Cosette.

Finally, it was time for the brides. As soon as they stepped into view, they locked eyes with their partners and everything else around them seemed to disappear. 

——

After the wedding, the two couples got ready to board the carriage together, waving at the crowds. Eponine hugged her siblings, telling them to take care of each other and enjoy the castle while she was gone. Cosette hugged her crying mother, reassuring her that they would be back in two weeks for her coronation. The girls then joined their husbands, waving as the horses pulled the carriage away.

Eponine looked at Cosette and smiled, the two grateful for their meeting in the village, which now felt like so long ago. It seems that fate really had intended for the princess and the gamine to meet for a reason. 

_ Though you may not know where your gifts may lead _

_ And it may not show at the start _

_ When you live your dreams _

_ You'll find destiny _

_ Is written in your heart _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s the end. Thanks to everyone who read this. I was pretty nervous to write a Les Mis fan fiction but this idea was in my mind for so long. I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll continue this if people are interested.


End file.
